To Whatever End
by gloryfaith
Summary: Yes, I broke down and wrote a 10th member fic. *hangs head in shame* A lonely female Ranger meets warrior elf on the way to the Cracks of Doom, but it's SO much more. Please, give it a chance? Trying VERY hard not to be a Mary Sue... *CHAPTER THREE!*
1. It All Began In Bree

***DISCLAIMER***

I have never owned, and probably never will own, anything of which I write about in this tale, except for Maire. She belongs to me and no one else. Everything else belongs to the Tolkien Estate. Thanks for letting me borrow them; they'll be in good hands. Also, this story is movie-verse. I was having a hard time trying to fit another character into such a set story line without totally screwing up the entire thing, and movie-verse was the path of least resistance. So I apologize beforehand to all the Tolkien purists who might read this, I'm doing my best. ;)  

**Chapter One—It All Began In Bree__**

I've never liked the smell of beer. Thankfully, Strider knew this and never drank in my presence. The rest of the parishioners in the Prancing Pony, that was a different story. I couldn't get away from it there, so Strider took me into a corner booth and sat me down. "Don't worry Maire, I'll take care of you. I'll get you something from Butterbur that's to your liking."

"You're a good man Strider." All Strider did was smile, nod, and make his way to the bar.

So if I didn't like the smell, why was I there? Because wherever Strider went, I was by his side. He calls me his comrade-in-arms, his protégé, one of his closest Rangers. 

For nearly all of my 35 years on this earth, I have been in the company of the Rangers. Since I was old enough to wield a sword and to understand the healing powers of the earth, I have been groomed and taught the ways of the Wild. I am proud to have been chosen to follow Strider in his wanderings, learning the things he knows and to see the things he sees, even if I have to follow him into the Prancing Pony.

It didn't take long for Strider to return with a mug of warm cider, which he set before me. "And did you get nothing for yourself," I asked.

"All I needed I had up at the bar. Now all there is left to do is have a good smoke of my pipe." I didn't mind that, I actually enjoyed the aroma that a good pipe-weed gave off. As Strider enjoyed his pipe, I watched the people in the bar, both Men and Hobbits alike.

One group that interested me was a small group of hobbits sitting at a table. Even in Bree, these companions seemed out of place. Quietly I pointed them out to Strider. "Are those the hobbits we seek?"

"I'm not sure Maire, but it's a possibility. We must wait and see."

Wait and see we did. It wasn't long before some commotion came up at the bar; two of the hobbits we were watching had started to almost fight with one another. It wasn't long until one had lost his footing and when he fell, completely disappeared from sight. 

Strider was on edge from the moment the little fellow vanished until he reappeared only a few minutes later. He left me at the table and approached the Hobbit, said some words to him, and nearly threw him up the stairs.  When the other three Hobbits saw what was taking place, they followed Strider and the Hobbit up the stairs, more than likely to retrieve their friend. I knew that Strider could handle four Hobbits easily, but they would give him a run for his money; so I followed them as well.

I found them all together in one of the Hobbit rooms Butterbur keeps. Strider was sheathing his sword and saying something about a stout heart when I entered the room. "You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo," Strider said with the utmost urgency. "They're coming."

Strider saw me in the doorway and looked up. "We need to get them out of here Maire, see if you can get us a room across the way." The hobbits turned around to see me behind them and then turned back to Strider. He saw the confusion in their eyes and answered. "This is Maire, daughter of Ciara. She is my student; there is no need to fear her." He again turned to me. "Go quickly Maire, we can't linger here much longer."

I was able to get another room, at a price I would have never paid except under these circumstances. It wasn't long until Strider and I had the four Hobbits under our protection and they were sleeping as peacefully as hobbits could when Black Riders were tracking them.

Strider had set himself to watching the window where as I sat in front of the fire, watching the hobbits sleep. "They seem so childlike Strider," I said to the silence. "It's such a wonder."

"That they are Maire. They are also so innocent to the ways of evil. I'm amazed that Frodo is still able to continue. Hobbits do have strength, even if it's not always seen."

Strider turned away from the window to look at me. "Did you ever want a family?"

"The life of a Ranger is a lonely one. I had resigned to the fact that I would have many close and dear friends, but never someone that would walk the Wilds side by side with me. That is a far off dream."

Strider left his seat and came toward me, his hand extended. I took it as he kneeled next to me. "To every person there is always a soul mate, whether if be Man, Elf, Hobbit, or Dwarf." I almost had to laugh at that thought, but I let Strider continue. "You will find the one who is destined for you Maire. I'm sure of it."

"Your confidence is well considered Strider, thank you."

It was then that Strider and I heard shrieking coming from the Prancing Pony. We knew all too well what that horrible sound came from, it came from the frustration of the Nazgul not slaying their prey.

The sound woke the hobbits and they turned to Strider to answer their questions. Strider explained to them the curse of the Black Riders and their quest to find the One Ring, the ring that Frodo now carried in his pocket. 

He was soon able to calm the fears of the hobbits, saying that he and I would keep watch over them until we left Bree in the morning. This seemed to satisfy them and soon they were back to their peaceful state of sleep, all except the youngest called Pippin. He seemed to be the one most on edge. Even with four hobbits in one bed, there was still room enough for me to slip in beside Pippin and give him some comfort. "Don't worry Pippin, Strider is the best Ranger I know, he won't let any harm come to you or I. Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I will Mistress Maire, don't worry. Thank you for your concern about me, it's just so hard being so far away from home with so many bad things following us."

"I understand Pippin, fear grips all of us at some point. It's up to us though to face it and defeat it."

"Have you ever been scared Mistress Maire?"

"On many occasions, little hobbit. Sometimes it was near impossible to conquer it, but I did and you will too. Get some rest Pippin, you'll need it."

"And will you be here?"

"I'll always be here."


	2. Into The Wild

**_Chapter Two—Into The Wild_**

Morning came and we started on our journey. Strider went out and got us a pony; Sam named it Bill. Soon we loaded Bill with as much as we thought he could carry, for the pony was a shadow of what a horse should be. We soon were ready and each got in their place and followed Strider beyond the borders of Bree. I was directly behind Strider, with Frodo and Merry behind me, Pippin, and then Sam who was leading Bill along the almost non-existent trail. 

I could tell it was tough for the hobbits. We were fighting through thick trees, hills and bushes, nothing that Strider and I couldn't handle with just the two of us; but with four hobbits and a packhorse, it took longer. 

While we were walking through the forest, I could hear the hobbits talking among themselves. It seemed that they still believed that Strider and I didn't have their best intentions at heart. "How do we know that these two are friends of Gandalf," I heard the one called Merry say.

"I think servants of the enemy would look fairer…and feel fouler," Frodo said in response. 

"Strider looks foul enough."

"We have no choice but to trust them," Frodo said.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam added.

Suddenly Strider came out of his self-imposed silence. "To Rivendell Master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." 

I loved Rivendell. To me, it was a home away from home. Being at Strider's side, I had made many trips to the Last Homely House. I wasn't as close to the elves as Strider was, but they still considered me as close to family as I could be not being of the Firstborn. 

Being a woman, most of the elves in Rivendell thought I would strike up a friendship with Arwen, but I took to the twins more than the Evenstar. I loved Arwen as a sister, but I always had more fun with Elladan and Elrohir. They would take me with them when they would practice archery, hunting trips as well. The twins were a pleasure to be around.

Soon the tall trees began to thin around us and we came upon an expanse of short, almost shrub-like trees. Strider and I hadn't noticed anything until we heard the clanging of Sam's pots and pans. When we turned around, we discovered the hobbits preparing to cook a meal. "Gentleman," Strider began. "We do not stop till nightfall."

Pippin was the one who answered. "But what about breakfast?"

"Breakfast Pippin, but you've already had one?" I answered back.

"We've had one breakfast Mistress Maire, but what about second breakfast?"

Strider just shook his head and started to walk off, and I followed him. "Why can't we let them stop, just this once?" I asked.

"Because if we stop for second breakfast, then we'll have to stop for elevensies, and luncheon, and Eru knows what else. We can't Maire, not with the Nazgul tracking us."

"Is there anything we can do for them then?"

Strider rummaged through his bag and found a few apples. "Do you think these will do?"

"Guess they'll have to." 

Strider threw one of the apples behind him and then the other. I couldn't help but hear the second one connect with flesh. I heard Merry call out Pippin's name and turned to see the youngest hobbit looking dazed. I went back to Pippin and put my arm around his shoulder. "Come on Pippin, we have a lot more ground to travel."

"I know; I just wish Strider didn't throw apples so hard."

I chuckled. "You'll be glad that Strider puts that much force into his swing the next time we run into the enemy. But let's not think about those things, focus on your apple."

Pippin looked down at his apple and took a bite. "It's not that bad."

"I thought so. May I have a bite?"

Again Pippin looked down at his apple. "Usually I wouldn't, but under these circumstances, I'll let you." He handed the apple to me and I gladly took it. 

He was right; it wasn't that bad. When I finished I handed it back to him. "Thank you Pippin."

"You're welcome Mistress Maire. Glad to be of service."

I went back up to walk with Strider and found him in almost a foul mood. "What's the matter Strider?"

He pointed to the horizon. "That's the matter; the Midgewater Marshes. I've never taken you through them have I?"

"No you haven't. I've heard the other Rangers talk about them. More midges than water so I've heard."

"It will be tough for the hobbits. If we weren't so short on time, I'd go around, but we can't risk the Nazgul catching up with us."

"I understand Strider. We can do it. They may be just Hobbits, but I can already tell we aren't giving them enough credit. I'm sure we'll be fine, it's just a few bugs."

When we arrived at the borders of the marshes, I discovered that I was dreadfully wrong. I could literally see clouds of midges hovering above the patches of soggy earth and puddles of water. It was a fight to cross them. I felt bad for Sam who took it upon himself to lead Bill across that horrid landscape. When it looked like he was going to die of exhaustion, I fell back and took the reigns from Sam. "Go on ahead Sam; I'll take care of Bill."

Sam eyed me cautiously. "You won't do anything to hurt him?"

I smiled. "I will take the best care of Bill. Go on Sam; we'll be fine back here."

Sam eyed me one last time before going to walk next to Frodo. I actually had a good time with Bill. He really was a good horse and I could understand why Sam was so protective of him. He seemed to like it when I scratched behind his ears, like he had just been waiting for someone tall enough to fix the itching behind his ears. I was more than happy to oblige.

I never expected to cross the marshes in one night. My suspicions were confirmed when the sun set behind us and Strider stopped us to make camp. "I'm going to go and find us something to eat," Strider told me. "I want you to stay with the hobbits. Help them set up camp." Without another word, Strider set off on his quest.

I turned around to see the hobbits unloading Bill and setting their burdens on a somewhat dry patch of ground. "Frodo," I called out. "Could you help me find some wood for a fire?"

"I can do that," Frodo replied. 

Frodo walked toward me and then we set out on a path around camp. We were able to find a few sticks that weren't so water logged. "How are you faring Frodo," I asked him. "Tis a great burden you carry." 

Frodo reached into his pocket and drew out a small band of gold. "I'm not sure what to think of it Maire. You wouldn't think that something so small was capable of so much pain, could you?"

As I looked at it, I found myself almost drawn to it. I heard a voice in my mind, clear as if someone was speaking to me face to face. _"Lalaith,"_ it called out to me. _"Hear me. I know your heart. I know your desires. Take me and I will make you the greatest of Men. Take me and you will conquer your loneliness."_

A shiver went up my spine. "Put it away Frodo, please!" I managed to say almost screaming, as if the sound of my voice would drown out the sounds in my mind. I think I scared Frodo, because he looked afraid of me when he put the ring back in his waistcoat pocket. "Forgive me Frodo," I said with tears welling in my eyes. "I'm afraid that I'm not as resistant to the ring's evil as you are."

A look of understanding washed over Frodo's face. "There is nothing to forgive." He stood right in front of me and reached for my hand. I let him take hold of it and he pulled me down so we could look into each other's eyes. With his other hand, he wiped away the tears that had already spilled. "Why do you cry so," he asked me.

"You and your friends have entrusted Strider and I with your care, and I act like…I don't know what. Strider and I are only here to help. I don't mean to frighten you Frodo, I know I did."

"Only because I didn't expect someone to shout at me. Anyone would have the same reaction to that. Come, let's search for more wood." 

Frodo and I finished our task and brought the wood back to camp. Merry and Pippin had set out the bedrolls for the hobbits and Sam had started to prepare for supper, which wasn't much since we didn't have a fire yet. I soon remedied that and it wasn't long before Sam was busying himself with dried vegetables and other things. 

All that was left for me to do was set up my own lodgings and that of Strider's, which he left behind. Strider always left that job to me. I didn't mind it, I actually enjoyed it. Strider did so much for me, it was the least I could do to make his night a comfortable one.

As things settled down, Strider returned with a deer on his shoulder. I knew what he was going to do with it, but I couldn't bear to watch. I turned around on my bedroll as he cleaned the creature, making it fit to be eaten. 

Silently I said a prayer, thanking the deer for giving its life so that this unusual company wouldn't starve. I did this whenever Strider or I killed an animal. He told me once that it was a very elvish thing to do.

It took some time, but soon there was fresh meat to be eaten. Sam had mixed it with some other things, and it was actually good. When we finished, we packed the unnecessary things away and settled in for the night. Strider and the hobbits sat around the fire smoking their pipes and I still sat on my bedroll, watching. 

I pulled a book out of my bag and opened it. There were no words on these pages, it was a book meant to be drawn in. I also found in my bag the gift that Arwen had given me the last time I was in Rivendell. It acted like a pen, but it didn't need any ink. What came out of it wasn't black either, but more of a charcoal gray. Arwen called it a "pencil"; I called it a miracle of science. She sent me off with a handful of them, telling me that they needed to be sharpened instead of filled with ink. She thought that they would be better suited for a traveling artist than a pen and ink bottle, and I agreed.

When I had all my supplies in order, I began to sketch Strider and the hobbits. Drawing soothed me. It took my mind off the worries of the day and channeled my energy into something useful. Strider heard me and turned in my direction. I looked up from my project and saw him smiling. I returned the gesture and went back to sketching Merry's profile. It was a good night.

I had set my book down and laid down on my bedroll. I watched and listened to the five men until the constant noise lulled me to sleep. I woke up sometime in the middle of the night to the sound of Strider singing. I loved it when he sang. He sounded like the elves when he sang. Frodo heard it too and sat up. "Who is she," he asked. "This woman you sing of."

Strider looked back at Frodo surprised that anyone was listening. "Tis the lady of Luthien," he replied. "The elf-maiden that gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

"She died." Strider turned around to look at the Hobbit. "Get some sleep Frodo."

Frodo did so and was soon asleep again. I couldn't help but speak as well. "You were thinking of Arwen, weren't you?"

Strider turned to me as well. "You know me too well Maire. I was thinking of her."

I got up off my bedroll and sat down next to Strider. "You know Strider, I really have no idea what she sees in you," I said with a smile.

"Then it is good for me that it's Arwen I plighted my troth to instead of you."

"Aragorn, that hurt." I never used his real name unless I was being serious, and he knew me well enough to know that.

"I'm sorry Maire, it was not my intent to offend."

"I know. Don't worry about Arwen. I may not know her as well as you do, but I am sure she cares for you a great deal."

"That's what I'm afraid of Maire. I'm afraid that by her denying her elven heritage that it's my fault she'll die."

"She knows that and she has made her choice. She loves you Aragorn."

Strider was silent for some time. Thinking that our conversation was over, I began to move back toward my bed, but Strider stopped me. "Thank you. Sometimes I forget about those things."

"I am more than willing to help a friend in need."

"Speaking of that, how are you? I noticed that you withdrew yourself from the rest of us tonight. Is anything the matter?"

Quietly I sat back down. "I heard it call to me Strider."

"It?"

"The Ring. Frodo helped me collect wood for the fire this afternoon. He showed me the ring and it spoke to me, as plainly as you are speaking with me now. It frightened me Strider."

A look of concern washed over Strider's face. "What did it say to you?"

"It called me by my elven name. It said that if I took it from Frodo that I would 'conquer my loneliness'."

"Are you lonely Maire?"

"Deep down, I think I am. I know I'm not as old as you are; but there are sometimes when I think that I don't have enough time. There were actually times when I didn't want to be a Ranger anymore and just go home and live a normal life. Is that wrong of me?"

"I don't think so. Everyone deserves companionship, even Rangers." Strider put back a few strands of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of place. "You don't have to give up the life you have chosen to lead out of fear of being alone. The one that is meant for you will accept your life and be happy that you choose to lead it. You must have faith that there is someone out there that shares your love of the outdoors; that shares your fondness of trees and growing things. He's out there, don't worry."

"Thank you Strider, that means a lot."

"I'm glad. Now get some sleep, I want to try to make it to Amon Sul before nightfall tomorrow."

I went back to my bedroll and pulled my blanket over me. "Strider?"

"Yes Maire?"

"Would you finish your song?"

A smile crept up on Strider's face. "Of course." 


	3. Ash, Swords, and Fire

A/N: This chapter was a major bugger. You would think that having most of your story already written for you it would be easier…well it's not. Also…I've got singing. That's the one think I think PJ shouldn't have skipped on. Tolkien's world is full of little dittys, long poems set to music, hell…even Legolas sings in the books! Anyhoo…I'm done with my rant. Read and enjoy! 

**_Chapter Three—Ash, Swords, and Fire_**

We set out again to walk the marshes at dawn. There wasn't much left to walk, for we had covered a fair amount the day before. Before us now lay the Weather Hills. They were still far off in the distance, but I would have rather looked at them from afar than to have a marsh for scenery. I believe the rest of the company shared the same sentiments, because the outlook of the hobbits became much better when we started to walk on firm ground.

If ever there was a time for a song, it was now. The drudgery of marching forward toward hills that never seemed to get any closer was getting tiresome. "Merry," I called back. "Do you know of any songs we can sing?"

"You shouldn't be asking me, ask Frodo. He's the one with the gift for song," Merry replied.

"What say you then Frodo? Do you have anything that can lighten our mood?"

"I do, and it's actually a creation of Merry and Pippin if I remember correctly." Frodo began to sing out and was soon joined by the other two hobbits when they recognized the tune…

_Farewell we call to hearth and hall!_

_Though wind may blow and rain may fall,_

_We must away ere break of day_

_Far over wood and mountain tall.___

_To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell_

_In glades beneath the misty fell,_

_Though moor and waste we ride in haste,_

_And whither then we cannot tell._

_With foes ahead, behind us dread,_

_Beneath the sky shall be our bed,_

_Until at last our toil be passed,_

_Our journey done, our errand sped._

_We must away! We must away!_

_We ride before the break of day!_

"Well done Frodo!" I said. "I believe that to be a fine song."

"Thank you Maire, and thank you Merry and Pippin."

The two hobbits nodded their heads in gratitude and we continued on toward the hills. Singing kept our spirits light and our minds off the journey. It felt like no time had passed when we reached the foot of the Weather Hills. They stretched out toward the north for as far as we could see, for we were at the southern end of the hills, facing Weathertop, the tallest one among them. 

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," Strider said. "We shall rest here tonight."

We didn't exactly rest right then; we had to climb the hill first. There was an outcropping underneath the top of the hill, and that is where we made our claim for the night. 

Strider sent me to the top of the hill to find the stockpile of arms that were there in case any Ranger need use of them. We needed use of them now, for the hobbits had been unarmed since we left Bree. I wasn't sure if they had had any protection since they left Hobbiton. 

I brought down four short swords in a blanket and handed them to Strider. "I thought the short swords might fit the hobbits better than ones that you or I would use, since the rest would have been too large for them."

"You were correct in your decision. Thank you for finding these Maire, I'm not sure what I or the hobbits would have done without them."

"You're welcome Strider," I replied. "I wouldn't want to see the hobbits come to harm."

"They still might Maire, but these will help them in our cause." 

Strider walked over to where the hobbits were setting down their burdens and unwrapped the swords that I had found. He handed one to each of them. "These are for you," he said. "Keep them close." 

He then stood up and handed the blanket back to me. "I'm going to have a look around. Maire, I want you to come with me." He turned to the hobbits. "Stay here."

Strider began to walk off and I followed suit. I wasn't sure where we were going or why, but he had told me to follow, so I did. We began to walk around Weathertop in silence. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are on the watch for Nazgul. We need to be prepared for anything."

"I don't mean to question your tactics, but should we leave the hobbits alone? Do you think they can protect themselves?"

"We won't be gone long; I don't believe that they will come to harm in such a short time."

I followed Strider around to the other side of the hill. We scouted out the countryside and saw nothing out of the ordinary. In my mind that was comforting, but in my heart I knew that something was amiss. It was like the calm before the storm. I think Strider sensed something too because he was always looking behind his shoulder. 

The sun went down below the horizon and light was fading fast. I didn't know how much more ground we had to cover before Strider was satisfied; unfortunately, I didn't have to wait long. It was faint, but incredibly distinct. It was the same sound I heard in Bree, the sound that most people in their right mind fear and run away from, the sound of the Nazgul. 

Instead of running away, Strider and I ran toward the horrible sound, because between the sound and us were probably four incredibly scared hobbits that needed the skills of two Rangers to protect them. 

We raced back to camp to find it empty. "The hobbits must have run for cover," Strider said with urgency. "Find them!"

I saw nothing, but heard all I needed to. From the top of the hill, I heard Sam. "Strider! They're up top!" Strider understood and climbed the steps that went to the top of the hill while I followed behind him. 

There was no time to think, only react. We climbed the hill only to see all nine Nazgul huddled around Frodo. Strider instantly began to fight all nine. I looked to see Sam lying on the ground with Merry and Pippin in the same predicament. I heard Frodo's cries of pain. Sam soon recovered enough of his wits and went to Frodo's side. 

I went to help Merry and then Pippin. I was able to rouse the two hobbits while Strider fought off the last Nazgul. It was then that my attention turned to Frodo. He was in a great deal of pain. Sam called out to Strider and he came over and kneeled next to Frodo. I felt bad for Sam; I knew he wanted to help but knew not how. "Help him Strider," was all that Sam managed to let escape from his lips.

Strider picked up a weapon that lay next to Frodo, the sword the Witch King has dropped when Strider began his attack. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he said as the blade disintegrated. "This is beyond my skill to heal, or Maire's. He needs elvish medicine."

Strider then scooped Frodo up in his arms and made his way back to camp, with the rest of us following him. "Maire, help the hobbits pack," Strider began. "The sooner we get off this rock the better." I had the same thought. I believe the hobbits did as well because I had never seen them break down camp so fast. In a blink of an eye we were heading down the hill and back into the forest. 

I couldn't help but wince every time Frodo cried out in pain. I was able to find some herbs in my healer's bag to lessen the pain Strider's jarring was causing, and soon the cries became moans as Frodo's world became more hazy than jagged.

We practically ran through the forest, but it wasn't enough for Strider. "Hurry!" he called out as we followed behind at a feverish pace.

"We're six days from Rivendell," Sam called out. "He'll never make it."

"We have to try Sam," I said. "We can't just let him die."

"But what's the use Maire? If both you and Strider can't help and we're so far away from the ones who can, what's the use?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked back at the hobbit. "I'll have none of that talk Samwise Gamgee! I'm not giving up hope, Strider's not giving up hope either and neither should you! Now come one Sam! We need to keep going. For Frodo."

I wasn't sure what that speech was intended to do, but it seemed to do something to Sam. Whether is shamed him or emboldened him was beyond me, but Sam didn't speak until we came upon Trollshaw. Strider set Frodo down to check on him, and he shook his head. I came over to look and saw a sorry sight. Frodo's usually bright blue eyes were becoming cloudy and his skin was pale and sweaty. He looked as if he was suffering from a fever, but I knew he wasn't. 

Strider pulled me aside as Sam began to watch over Frodo. "Athelas is the only thing I can think of to help Frodo before we reach Rivendell. Do you have any in your healer's kit?"

"I don't Strider. I wish I did. I haven't been able to find any for quite a while. Do you think there's any around here?"

"I'm not sure, for Frodo's sake I hope there is."

We turned back to see Pippin looking at the both of us. "Is he going to die," Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the shadow world," Strider replied. "He'll soon become a wraith like them."

We could hear the screeching of the Nazgul all around us. "They're close," Merry added.

Strider beckoned to Sam and the two began to talk. They both went out into the forest, and I had an idea why; Strider was on the hunt for Athelas. 

I turned to watch over Frodo, wiping the sweat from his brow and trying to keep him comfortable. Merry and Pippin sat by while I did the best I can. I wanted to do so much, I knew I could if I only had the right tools. Elrond took great pleasure in teaching me about different herbs and plants. I knew of many things that could alleviate Frodo's pain, but none of them were available to me. I slammed my fist on the ground in frustration. "Confounded Nazgul!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Pippin said. "I know you feel for Frodo as much as Merry, Sam, and I do. We don't fault you for not being able to help."

"But I can Pip, I know how to, I just can't! It's so frustrating when you have the knowledge but not the power."

Just then I heard horses hooves. As I was about to draw my sword, I recognized the figure on horseback, someone I would have never expected. It was Arwen. She dismounted and came toward Frodo and I. I didn't know what she had planned so I back away not wanting to get in her way. She gave me a friendly smile before turning to Frodo. The hobbit turned to the elf and became entranced. She spoke a few words to him in elvish before he turned away.

I also heard the hobbits mutter behind me. "Who is she," Merry asked as Arwen and Strider kneeled next to Frodo. I saw that he has found what he had been searching for, because he has a large handful of Athelas in his hand.

"She's an elf," was all Sam could reply, because that was all he knew.

Arwen and Strider began talking to themselves as the hobbits and I just watched. Strider put some of the herb into Frodo's wound, and a cry from Frodo was the result. "He's not going to last," I finally managed to hear Arwen say. "We must get him to my father."

Strider picked Frodo up and set him on Arwen's horse. "Where are you taking him," Merry wondered aloud. Either the two didn't hear him or chose to ignore him because they didn't answer. It was up to me. "They're probably still taking him to Rivendell." 

Pippin looked past me and watched Arwen and Strider. "What are they saying?"

I turned to see Strider and Arwen having a conversation in Sindarin, a heated one at that. "It's elvish Pippin. I can't make out what they're saying, but I think that's the point. Don't worry Pip, Arwen will keep Frodo safe."

Arwen then mounted her horse and took off into the forest. "What are you doing?" Sam asked with concern. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

Strider turned back to look at us. What greeted us was a look I'd never seen from Strider, a sincere look of fear.          


End file.
